Experiment 409
by Elliot Faraday
Summary: It was always the same, day after day. Wake, train, learn, test, sleep, repeat. That was all she had ever known. Because 409 was nothing more than an experiment.
1. Chapter 1

The alarms blared, shocking me awake just like every morning. I scramble off my cot, straightening out my sheets and pulling on my regulation short-sleeved white catsuit. The alarms meant six minutes until the guards came to take me to the lab.

That's where i spend most of my day. The lab, i mean. The guards take me there after wake-up, where i eat, and the doctors take my vitals and such. Then comes the training. It was the best part of my day. If i was lucky, the entire period would be spent shooting target's in the facility's courtyard. But that rarely happened. Mostly i would learn a new weapon, practice until my trainer said i was perfect with the weapon, then move on to a new one.

After weapons, came learning. A tutor-person came and taught me to read and write and do math. Mr. Gregory, my teacher, was initially surprised with my knack for languages.

Then came the tests. The medical tests. At least five injections in each arm, then having to do some activity while it felt as if my blood had been replaced with liquid fire. Today was no exception.

"Now, lucky girl, you only get the normal amount today. Then you're free to go back to your chambers, Experiment 409." The doctor, Dr. Fredrick, cracked a mad-scientist smile. Experiment 409. That's what they called me, and that's the only name i've ever known. Most tines, however, the doctors andl the trainers will shorten it to just '409'. And really, i preferred it that way. Being called simply an 'Experiment' can really destroy a girl's self-esteem.

"So, 409, it seems to me that our regularised doses aren't making a difference anymore." Dr. Fredrick gets that evil glint in his eye, one i know all to well. "Guess we'll have to raise the dosage!"

Holy sh*t no. Having the dosage raised puts me in pain for a really, really long time. I cringe as i watch the doctor up the dosage, and walk towards me with the dish full of syringes. I internally wince as every needle pierces my skin, making sure to keep my body stock-still. Otherwise, i'll get beat.

"Nicely done, 409." Dr. Fredrick finishes all his tests, then starts to do all the normal doctor stuff.

Then came the worst part. The experimentations. A group of scientists would come in every other session, and inject me with experimental serums and sh*t, trying to enhance me.

"So the experiment is going well, i see." One of the scientists remarks. He checks a clipboard. "Vital's are stable, no injuries."

"Her, ah, abilities, doc?" Another scientists asks, this one a female.

"Would you like to answer that, Experiment 409" he said it like 'four-oh-nine.'

I stared at the group of scientists.

'_My birth powers are telepathy, and elemental manipulation._' The female scientist turned to me shocked as i spoke inside her mind.

I stayed how i was, sitting on the edge of the examination table, ankles crossed.

'_My added powers, however, are a little different.' _I telepathically say, nonchalantly.

"How different?" Stupid new scientists.

'_This different_.'

I clench my hands on the edge of the table, and an entire foot of straight metal claws shoot out of the back of my hand, behind and between my knuckles.

_'And this.'_

I slid my claws back in, and feel the electricity crackle through the air, knowing my normally hazel eyes are entirely pure gold, white part included.

_'Oh, and this.'_

I reach one hand up behind my back, and unzip the back if my catsuit. I hop of the examination table, and turn my back to the scientists. I peel my pixie-like wings of my back, out of their normal tattoo-mode.

'_I am Experiment Four-Oh-Nine, the weaponised mutant_.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I just wanna clear up something. italics means that 409 is either thinking those words, or she's saying them telepathically. -Elliot**

The day was long and hard, just like the day before and the day before that. After the experimentations, i was thrown back into my chambers, left to scream as i puked blood and swam in-and-out of consciousness.

Just like the day before, and the day before that

Life in the facility was easy, if you followed the rules.

**Rule One: Always do what the adults say. No questions asked. **

**Rule Two: Don't ever cry out in pain during the experimentations or the medical examinations. You'll just get beaten.**

**Rule Three: Never use your powers unless directed to. Using them without orders leads too strenuous physical activity and no food or water for days at a time. **

**Rule Four: The most important rule of all. The facility is home, and anybody found in plans to escape will be killed, wether you're the escapee, or an accomplice. **

But those four rules have kept me alive and happy for many years.

Many years had passed, uneventfully and pleasantly (as pleasantly as you could get for being used as a human lab rat, anyway). My black hair reaches my waist, my hazel eyes just a fraction duller. My whit regulation catsuit now included sewn-in weights, to make me stronger.

Everything was fine, until today, that is. That's when all hell broke loose.

The Klaxon's start blaring bot even ten minutes after I'm returned to my chambers after another day of being used for testing serums. I still puked blood, but not as bad anymore. My body had learned to adapt to DNA-altering serums. But the passing out was as bad as ever.

I had just started to black-out when the alarms started.

_ 'Oh shit_.' I think to myself, blacking out.

I knew that in my current state, the guards and scientists would pass my broken body without a second thought, keen on saving the younger and more valuable experiments.

And so it was, that I was left to die as the Klaxon's blared all through the compound.

I woke up just in time to see some people dressed in outfits that weren't the normal white ones (mine of which was currently splattered with my own blood).

A young woman, no younger that fifteen caught a glimpse of my as she ran with the others deeper into the compound.

"Wolverine! There's like, somebody in here!" She yells.

"What?" A deep voice growls. "There's no one here, half-pint."

"Well, like, there's something lying on that bed!" She cries indigently.

"Look kid, i told-" a man in a blue and yellow spandex suit peers behind the doorway, over the shoulder of the young girl.

"See, i, like, told you!" The teen girl says cockily.

At this point, i try to sit up, only to have black spots appear in my vision, and for my eyes to roll backwards into my head. I feel myself pitch forward, landing out-cold on the bed.

_Oh dear, i hope these people don't kill me. _


End file.
